Caeva (Scopatore)
Caeva is a curse invented by Romanian wizard Mateo Maximoff in his adolescence. He created it for use as a possible weapon against enemies in a dire situation and the spell has been used several times, the most famous time being when Pietro Maximoff used the curse to cut the head off of a Hungarian Horntail during the Dragon Pitt challenge of the 1994 Triwizard Tournament. The Caeva curse is a similar, albeit much stronger version, of Mateo's Milescindo, which was Mateo's signature spell when attacked by bullies at school. Caeva is so destructive, Mateo forswore its use unless in a life-or-death situation, though broke that rule when he used it on Dragomir Dumitru during his ninth year at Carpathia. Creation The curse was invented by Mateo Maximoff during his time as a student at the Carpathian School of Magic in Romania. It was developed and perfected within a four-day period in January 1991, at the height of his infatuation with the Dark Arts, to use as a strong self-defence tool in case he found himself in a dire situation. He recorded the spell in his journal and upon seeing its destructive power; able to cut down one of the thickest trees in the Carpathian Forest, he swore not to use it unless in a life-or-death situation, and modified the Vulnerus Purgo healing spell; the counter curse created for the Milescindo curse, into Emendo Membrum, which had the ability to reattach limbs mend nerves and the like. The only time the spell was ever used during Mateo's time at Carpathia was when Dragomir Dumitru made a comment about Nicolas Mihalios in their ninth year. As he was recently deceased and Mateo was grieving heavily at the time, emotion overcame him and he used the curse to cut Drago's left arm off in front of the entire student body at the Hall of Hospodars during dinner time. Horrified at his actions, Mateo retreated to his room, though was persuaded by the Deputy Headmistress to heal Drago. He did so, and warned everybody in the room that should he be bullied again, he will have no remorse for his actions next time. Known uses * Mateo Maximoff tested the spell in the forest near Carpathia, but didn't use the spell until his ninth year when he cleaved off Dragomir Dumitru's left arm off when he made an insensitive comment about Mateo's recently deceased best friend Nicolas. He later reattached the arm using the counter curse, but succeeded in striking fear into the student body and was not pestered for the remainder of his education. * Pietro Maximoff used the spell to cut the head off a Hungarian Horntail during the first challenge of the Triwizard Tournament after the dragon broke away from the wards and began attacking the spectators. The killing of the dragon netted Pietro perfect scores from two out of the three judges, with the obviously biased Igor Karkaroff only giving him a seven. He used it again during the Maze Run challenge, cutting an Acromantula's legs off in order to save another champion. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Spells Category:Dark Magic Category:Curses